total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/Transcript of Chris and Stitch
Introduction LlewellynIsAwesome! : How did u all sleep campers? 1:21 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *laughs* Like I care 1:21 King Flurry51 terribly as usual.Cockroaches for pillows. 1:21 ShawnFan14 Like all the other nights...of course you don't. 1:21 Berryleaf What a sha-dirtbag! 1:21 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Now onwards to the challenge! 1:21 DerpyandDawn : HAHAHA I AM ACTUALLY EVIL YOU ES SPAREAMYS 1:22 ShawnFan14 Hey Amy..! 1:22 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Chef pls get in here 1:22 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *comes in with cages of mutant animals* I don't get paid enough for this 1:23 Mirnish : I'm pretty sure that there is a problem that this is taking too long... 1:23 King Flurry51 conf: Chris is getting more and more devious the season progresses..everything normal, actually, but what did he come with this time at this point? 1:23 LlewellynIsAwesome! : These are ur partners for the challenge today 1:23 Berryleaf Hey, Noah! What's up my sha-bronerd 1:23 ShawnFan14 Mutant animals are our partners? 1:24 VeryUnknownFan : *rolls eyes* Whatever. Which one is mine 1:24 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Yep, u will be doing a pet pageant today, with these cute animals 1:24 Berryleaf I'm winning this! 1:24 King Flurry51 mutant animals, kidding? 1:24 SkyFanTD like dressing them up Chris? 1:24 Mirnish : And this... ew... *starts to jump scared* I don't want to touch that ugly maggot... AND IS THAT FANG!? 1:24 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Chef pls release the mutants 1:24 ShawnFan14 Release them! 1:24 DestructiveMilkshake *rolls eyes* The mutants? 1:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *opens cages and starts to get attacked by the mutant animals* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 1:25 King Flurry51 so..which one is mine? 1:25 Berryleaf What's my animal? 1:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *laughs* Pick one 1:25 Mirnish@Tyler, you are judging this challenge with Welly and Dawnie, this is a pageant. 1:25 King Flurry51 also this scene is priceless *referring to Chef being attacked by animals* 1:25 Berryleaf What are the options? 1:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Well there is Fang 1:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Mutant Beavers 1:26 DerpyandDawnDerpy: Um like, Ew a shark. So grotty *Texts* 1:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Mutant Gophers 1:26 VeryUnknownFan : I wish that country bumpkin was here just to shake and crap hi pants from Fang 1:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Laser squirrels 1:26 DerpyandDawnDerpy: EVEN GROTTIER 1:26 Mirnish : *Runs and grabs Fang* I WANT HIM, HE IS SO NICEEEEEEE! *Jumps with a fake smile* 1:27 Berryleaf Lasers? Lightning loves a good light show! I'll take one of tha squirrels 1:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Staci gets Fang 1:27 ShawnFan14 I'll go with a mutant gopher I guess. 1:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Lightning will get the Laser Squirrel 1:27 Mirnish : C'mmon Fangie Fangie... *runs to the kitchen and opens Chef refrigerator* 1:27 Mirnish@JUDGES: DAWNIE, WELLY AND TYLER. 1:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Brick gets a Mutant Gopher 1:27 Berryleaf Awesome! 1:27 King Flurry51 for me one is like another. 1:27 SkyFanTD oh me next 1:28 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Sadie u will get a Mutant Grub 1:28 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Noah will get a Toxic Rat 1:29 King Flurry51 a Toxic Rat?Mmkay. 1:29 LlewellynIsAwesome!I meant Maggot lol 1:29 LlewellynIsAwesome!I need to think of mutant animals 1:29 MirnishAs a character: TYLER = CHEF, WELLY = CHRIS AND DAWNIE = AMY. 1:29 King Flurry51Milk, the more we talk, the less of the previous episode remains available 1:30 King Flurry51I just explained that 1:30 LlewellynIsAwesome!instead of Amy 1:30 LlewellynIsAwesome!sorry 1:30 DerpyandDawn because like 1:30 DerpyandDawnShe has a connection with animals 1:31 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Jo gets a Mutant Gopher 1:31 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Beth can get Larry 1:31 LlewellynIsAwesome! who haven't I done? Berryleaf has been banned by DestructiveMilkshake . 1:31 DestructiveMilkshake 1:32 Mirnish : Oh, that is a sapling of Larry, so cute. 1:33 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Scarlett can get this new mutant we found today, while Chef was like getting beaten up by it. It was so funny lol. This GIANT mutant Rabbit Berryleaf has joined the roleplay! 1:33 BerryleafLooks like I made a new best friend 1:33 DestructiveMilkshake A giant rabbit? Should not be too difficult. 1:33 King Flurry51 *speaks with the toxic rat* squit squit squit..Izzy told me the animal Language, a little of it at least..*but gets bitten on the nose* OUCH!And I should have listen to better her!Nvm. 1:34 DerpyandDawn : *Arrives* Why am I here again, Christian? 1:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Our judges will be three past contestants 1:34 Mirnish : So... *gets out of the freezer with a huge bucket of fish* So... Fangie... you will get those if you stick with the plan. 1:34 DestructiveMilkshake *sees Dawn* I wonder who they will be. 1:34 ShawnFan14 *sets Gopher on a stone* Okay little gopher, now I want you to...jump. Spin around. Roll over? Something? 1:34 DerpyandDawn : Oh... that's why 1:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Dawn, Lindsay and Tyler 1:34 TylerWebkinzFan Hi everyone! 1:34 DerpyandDawn : *Sighs and sits down* 1:34 VeryUnknownFanWhy are they returning? 1:34 VeryUnknownFan Nvm 1:34 TylerWebkinzFan *sits down* 1:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Now I'm going. I have this spa day with Chef, Uh I mean my new girlfreind *leaves* 1:35 VeryUnknownFan : Have fun you two *cackles* 1:35 TylerWebkinzFan Chrs has girlfriend? Yeah right... 1:35 Berryleaf Like this guy would get a girlfriend 1:35 DestructiveMilkshake *to the giant mutant rabbit* I assume alfalfa hay can suit you in exchange for being cooperative? After all, that provides nutrients. 1:35 TylerWebkinzFan*Chris has a 1:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : WHAT DID U JUUST SAY MAN WOMEN 1:35 DestructiveMilkshake WE know what you meant Chris. 1:35 King Flurry51 Chris and Chef are in love, sooo tender. 1:35 Mirnish and Fang: *Both giggle meanwhile they hear that* 1:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *sits next to Lindsay* Hey 1:35 Berryleaf Isn't it romantic? 1:36 VeryUnknownFan : Have fun Chef. 1:36 LlewellynIsAwesome! : My names Tyler! Pageant Starts 1:37 TylerWebkinzFan THE EIGHT REMAINING CONTESTANTS NOW PRESENT WITH THEIR ANIMAL 1:37 ShawnFan14 Okay, umm, eat this leaf! *gopher eats the leaf and bites Brick's hand* OW! 1:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Uh chris gave me this list, and said Beth should go first 1:37 Mirnish : *After several fishes. Fang appears dressed with a black and white suite that gets ripped due to Fang walking* Oh well... Chris gave this, I should be pleased because there it was this... 1:37 DestructiveMilkshake Oh 1:37 VeryUnknownFan(OOC): Jo has the gopher. Both her and Brick have one? 1:37 Berryleaf Okay Lightning Jr, we got this! 1:38 DestructiveMilkshake Okay Larry... 1:38 ShawnFan14 *dresses gopher with a fedora and a short-sleeve army shirt with jeans* You look good Captain Gopher! 1:38 Mirnish : *Pulls Fang and puts him a hat* Now, keep quiet and lets win this, and you will get to enter to the Chef freezer... *smiles and Fang winks back* 1:38 King Flurry51 Hehehe, I found some toxic cheese in the fridge.Catch this, little rat!Good..good..bravo! *launches a piece of cheese making the rat to catch hit with a spin in mid air* here we are 1:38 LlewellynIsAwesome!Could Beth just preform 1:38 DestructiveMilkshake Oh okay 1:38 LlewellynIsAwesome!*perform 1:38 VeryUnknownFan : *appears with scratches on her face* I taught you how to behave, and if you do NOT listen to me, I will give you a good spanking and a skinning 1:38 Berryleaf Hey Noah, you ready for this challenge? 1:38 DerpyandDawn : *Glares at Noah and scoffs* Let's get this over with 1:39 Mirnish BETH IS PERFORMING. 1:39 King Flurry51 I'm dressing now the rat.. 1:39 VeryUnknownFanThis should be no longer than 2-3 mins 1:39 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Do u hate Noah, Dawn? 1:39 DestructiveMilkshake So me and Larrywill be performing a... uh, slow dance? *reaches out her arms* 1:39 DestructiveMilkshake *Larry roars at her* 1:39 DerpyandDawn : Hate is a strong word. 1:39 DestructiveMilkshake AGH *runs from Larry, and Larry is chasing her* 1:40 DestructiveMilkshake *Trips and Larry grabs her* 1:40 ShawnFan14 Okay gopher, eat this leaf, not my finger. *gopher bits the leaf* Good job, finally. Now, use this fake combat-knife and try to cut this meat. 1:40 TylerWebkinzFan Beth, you okay? 1:40 DestructiveMilkshake Pleasthe don't eat me! 1:40 ShawnFan14(oh woops sorry) 1:40 Berryleaf Eat her, I want to see some sha-action! 1:40 DestructiveMilkshake*Larry puts Beth in his mouth and swallows her* 1:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! : U remember Beths name BUT NOT MINE LIDS? 1:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! *Lind 1:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! s 1:40 DerpyandDawn : I do not hate Noah. I dislike him for his vile actions. You do not take a girls diary, Especially your girlfriend. 1:40 DestructiveMilkshake*Larry roars at the judges* 1:41 DestructiveMilkshake *Larry vomits Beth up and she hits Lightning* 1:41 TylerWebkinzFan Is that...normal? 1:41 DestructiveMilkshake ...urgh... that's my sh...oww.... 1:41 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Okay, well uh good effort Beth. I give it a 5 1:41 TylerWebkinzFan I give it a 6. 1:41 TylerWebkinzFan Oops 1:41 DerpyandDawn(Dawns): *Pats Larry* You poor thing... I know it's stressful raising children... 1:41 Berryleaf Aw, that's sick! 1:41 King Flurry51 *hears Dawn but tries to focus only on the challenge* Okay, uhm...I have to dress you in a way to impress the judges, and take their favours..a-ah! 1:41 TylerWebkinzFan 1:42 LlewellynIsAwesome! : so that is so far 13 out of 30. Dawn we need ur score 1:42 VeryUnknownFanBae, score? 1:42 TylerWebkinzFan dawn, thoughts? 1:42 DestructiveMilkshake That score is okay I guess... 1:42 DerpyandDawn : I will give it a 0 I apologize but... Larry is clearly in distress and I do not support the way you acted around him *Pats Larry* 1:42 DestructiveMilkshake Oh 1:43 TylerWebkinzFan that is.....uh.... 1:43 DestructiveMilkshake I'm... uh... sthorry Larry? 1:43 DerpyandDawn(Larry): *Sits by Dawn and hugs her* 1:43 TylerWebkinzFan I did six, Tyson five, Dawn zero. 1:43 LlewellynIsAwesome! : well then. Beth is leading with a score of 13/30. Next up is *reads list* Brick! 1:43 ShawnFan14 Hmm, gopher. I think you need some more fashion. Instead of this green army shirt, how about this red sweater. 1:43 TylerWebkinzFanIt's 11 1:43 DestructiveMilkshake *sad* oh okay I guess... 1:43 ShawnFan14 Oh okay. 1:43 LlewellynIsAwesome!oh oops lol 1:43 TylerWebkinzFan5+6=11 1:43 TylerWebkinzFan lol 1:44 LlewellynIsAwesome!I was thinking 6 and 7 1:44 VeryUnknownFan Let Brick perform 1:44 DerpyandDawn : (CONF: Lindsay mispronouncing Tyler's name on purpose is petty but well deserved. The way Tyler acted this season is truly despicable!) 1:44 ShawnFan14 Okay soldiers, today I have for you a mutant gopher. This mutant gopher is wearing a fedora, a red sweater, and some jeans. 1:45 ShawnFan14 His talent is he can eat leaves, not my finger, and can...uh.....cut any type of meat with a combat-knife. 1:45 King Flurry51 I just need a piece of a red clothe...for the suit and one for the bandana..be quiet, Rattyl, thanks. *strokes its tail, taming the rat enough time to dress him completely* 1:45 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* I know the way I acted this season, wasn't great. But I have changed. I know now that friendships are more important then money. 1:46 TylerWebkinzFan So, anything lose you're gonna do Brick? 1:46 TylerWebkinzFan *else 1:46 ShawnFan14 Okay gopher, eat this leaf *gopher eats leaf* Yes, good job! Okay, now he will use this combat-knife to cut this 2-inch thick meat. 1:46 DerpyandDawn : Meat?! 1:46 Mirnish(OOC: Put me last on the list, i'm going to eat). 1:46 Berryleaf Bad call dude 1:46 DerpyandDawn : From an... animal?! 1:46 LlewellynIsAwesome!k 1:47 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *sighs* Poor Dawn 1:47 DerpyandDawn : *Shivers In disgust* 1:47 ShawnFan14Gopher: *Cuts it beautifuly, but the slices are uneven. * 1:47 TylerWebkinzFan Ok.. 1:47 SkyFanTD *Laughs 1:47 VeryUnknownFancan you wrap this up please 1:47 DerpyandDawn : *Glares at Sadie shutting her up* 1:47 ShawnFan14 Okay, well, at least he cut it. This it it...heh...oh yah and his outfit is also cool. 1:47 DerpyandDawn : *Slowly claps* 1:48 DerpyandDawn : That was... something... 1:48 ShawnFan14 Yes you may, maam. 1:48 TylerWebkinzFan I give it a 5 1:48 LlewellynIsAwesome! : I will give it a 6. I guess it was great to see an animal have culinary skills 1:49 DerpyandDawn : The gopher was well tamed but cutting meat is just... disgusting I'm afraid I will have to give it a 2 TheEpicDestroyer has joined the roleplay! 1:49 VeryUnknownFanClucky 1:49 TylerWebkinzFan that's 13 points. Thank you 1:49 LlewellynIsAwesome! : so uh that is 6+5+2 what is that? 1:49 DerpyandDawn(Gopher): *Jumps to Dawn* 1:49 VeryUnknownFanSo it is a tie so far? 1:49 DestructiveMilkshake Uh oh *conf* Unless sthomeone else gets a lower scroe, I guess I'm out. 1:49 DerpyandDawn : Well hello, blessed one. 1:49 ShawnFan14 *sighs* Oh well, I knew it wasn't the best, but I tried. Thanks guys! *walks off stage* 1:49 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Beth is currently losing 1:49 ShawnFan14beth had 11/30 1:49 ShawnFan14 brick had 13/30 1:50 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *reads list* Next up is Noah 1:50 King Flurry51 Ok, to me, maybe you would be surprise, but the most important thing is to discover the talent of my pet, that's why unlike me I discovered that the Toxic Rat is a born...jock.That's why I decided to dress him like the coolest sportman I know:Tyler! *the rats appears on the scene dressing on the same red tracksuit of Tyler plus a red bandana upon the ears* 1:50 Berryleaf Good luck bro 1:51 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* Is he trying to manipulate me into giving him a high score? Well so far it is so far working* 1:51 King Flurry51 and I also named him Tyler because I was too lazy to find another name...but whatever, as I said, he's talent in sporty activity, mostly in jumps! *takes a piece oc cheese modeled like a circle* 1:51 DerpyandDawn : *Slowly giggles but tries to hide it then bursts out laughing* 1:52 King Flurry51 *and shows it to the rat* Catch it, Tyl! *the mouse hops doing a flip in mid air through the loop cheese, then eats it* 1:53 LlewellynIsAwesome! : As much as it pains me to say. I like this 1:54 King Flurry51 Then the final number, ready? *he puts the rest of the cheese like a wheel, and order to the rat to jumps on it, then rolls it, like in a circus number* 1:54 DerpyandDawn : I find it major butt-kissing, Excuse my foul language but I must say it how it is. His aura is gray, planning something. 1:54 Berryleaf Good job Noah! That's my man! 1:54 LlewellynIsAwesome! : NOAH KISSES BUTTS? 1:54 King Flurry51 but unlike them I'm just exploiting the talent of my animal. 1:55 King Flurry51 *the toxic rat does a final spin jump and ends the performance* Finished! 1:55 Mirnish : *Is sleeping meanwhile Fang chews his hat* Can I go next..? 1:56 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Well you did good Noah, I'll give it a 8. And I think you should see someone about how to stop kissing peoples butts 1:56 DestructiveMilkshake *has fallen asleep and the mutant rabbit is gnawing on her bun) 1:56 King Flurry51(OOC:sorry if the explanation was a little messed up, I tried my best to describe the actions) 1:56 DerpyandDawn : 0, You were obviously trying to get Tyler to go gaga over it. And it's not just because I despise your actions against me. 1:59 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *reads list* Staci, you are up 2:00 DerpyandDawnDawn is very critical because she knows everything about animals 2:00 Mirnish : *Wakes Fang up and grabs a bucket fulfilled with fish* Hello Tyler, Hi Dawn, LINDSAY <3. 2:00 King Flurry51ok 2:00 DerpyandDawn : *Noah's rat jumps up to her and she pets it* Greetings Staci 2:00 TylerWebkinzFan Hey Staci! 2:01 VeryUnknownFan... 2:01 Mirnish : First of all, we are performing a dance between the both of us, and the fish is a reward for the Fang boy here... *whispers* Or he will use me as his dinner... *laughs*. 2:02 Mirnish : So let's start... *A tap music starts to sound on the background, Staci starts to tap moving her hat with the movement, meanwhile Fang does the same* 2:02 DerpyandDawn : *Seems confused then just has no expression* 2:02 King Flurry51 *Looks at Dawn and at the rat* bah, made for each Others. In the confessional: That was myyy peeet!Sniff, at least someone I could really trust here. *Sighs heavily* Whatever. 2:02 Queen Courtneyhey welly 2:03 DerpyandDawn : *Squints at Noah* 2:03 Mirnish : *Fang and Staci hold each other and start to that together* Fang, and I. Best friends forever <3. 2:03 Mirnish (*to dance together 2:03 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Hey Dawn. I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted before. And sorry about ur elimination as well 2:04 Mirnish : *Moves her hand and throws a fish at the music player, Fang rips his clothes and Staci moves a ring to the middle of the stage* WE ARE ON......... 2:04 King Flurry51 *glances at Dawn arching a brow* Why you squinting at me..? 2:04 Mirnish : *Fang and her start to dance and Fang blows a kiss to Dawn* Fangie... look at this... *Puts a fish on the ring and Fang jumps over it* Lindsay, DANCE WITH TYLER, DAWN ENJOY THIS... *MOVES HER HANDS ON THE AIR* 2:04 DerpyandDawn : It was destiny, It is a game. I am sour at Noah. The way he treated me his love interest was despicable. He stole my diary and accused me of liking Shawn! When I only see him as a friend. Jasmine also thinks I like Shawn thanks to him. 2:05 TylerWebkinzFan Ok can we give the scores....now... 2:06 Mirnish : And the end... *Staci throws all the fish over the ring and looks at Fang and says:* BALANCE! *Fang jumps and he stays doing balance over the ring, Staci takes off her hat and she and Fang pose* We ended... *breathes* 2:06 LlewellynIsAwesome! : I give it a 2. Dancing is not a sport in my books. And I think Scott will hate me if I gave him a higher score 2:06 King Flurry51 Because it is, maybe? You should read your own aura, Dawn: I guess it's gray. In season two I defended your memory all the time instead at the beginning of this one you ignored me at all. 2:06 MirnishDawnie, please give your score before I kill this jury. 2:06 DerpyandDawn : 10, Because I did mot pay attention and Fang looks happy I guess. 2:06 LlewellynIsAwesome! 2:06 Izzynoah12I thought my phone was lagging@milkshake 2:07 Berryleaf Well that's fair 2:07 DerpyandDawn(Fang): *Jumps to snuggle with Dawn* 2:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! : And Staci is safe 2:07 TylerWebkinzFan 15 2:07 King Flurry51Dawn is BS 2:07 Berryleaf Ah well 2:07 King Flurry51from 0 to 10 2:07 Mirnish : Thanks Dawn, at least you have a good taste and you know everything about animals... *Highs five Dawn and glares at Tyler* Liar... 2:07 DestructiveMilkshakeTyler giving you 8 was bs, stop talking flurry Queen Courtney was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 2:07 DerpyandDawn : *Snuggles with the animals* 2:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *reads list* Lightning is next 2:07 King Flurry51how was it BS? 2:07 MirnishGiving me 2 and 3 surely was BS. 2:07 Mirnish SO. 2:07 Berryleaf Hello 2:07 DerpyandDawnI gave him a high score to stay n character 2:08 TylerWebkinzFan Well who shall go next, Lightning? 2:08 DerpyandDawnshe is not basing it on enjoyment 2:08 Berryleaf For this demonstration, I must dim the lights *turns the lights off* 2:08 DerpyandDawnShe is basing it on the animal 2:08 DestructiveMilkshakehow is dawn's bs? 2:08 Berryleaf *places his squirrel on a table* 2:08 King Flurry51bah, whatever 2:08 DerpyandDawn : *Smiles* 2:08 Berryleaf It's time for Lightning's Laser Light Show! 2:08 MirnishWhatever, I haved two biased points, at least I respect Welly's decission. 2:09 Berryleaf*the squirrel starts a beam, and makes the heads of dawn, tyler, and Lindsay* 2:09 MirnishAnd Don's too. 2:09 TylerWebkinzFan Whoa. 2:09 Berryleaf*the heads explode and the lasers go to form a tree full of squirrels* 2:09 Izzynoah12. 2:09 LlewellynIsAwesome!.... 2:09 Izzynoah12.. 2:09 TylerWebkinzFan.. 2:09 SkyFanTDguys wtf none are biased stop complaining that you got a low score 2:09 TylerWebkinzFan uh....ok... 2:09 LlewellynIsAwesome!I think three contestants just died 2:09 Izzynoah12... 2:09 SkyFanTDLOL 2:09 SkyFanTD LOL 2:09 Berryleaf*the squirrels jump out in a 3d like effect, and a starry landscape is shown* 2:10 TylerWebkinzFan This is interesting.. 2:10 Berryleaf Space...the final frontier 2:10 MirnishI know by a fact that this is rigged against all the FF members. 2:10 DerpyandDawn : *Hugs Lindsay* I am... scared... 2:10 MirnishAnd i'm sue Sadie and non-FF related would get great scores. 2:10 Mirnish *sure 2:10 DestructiveMilkshake^ 2:10 Berryleaf*spaceships zoom by in a string of light* 2:10 TylerWebkinzFanStop complaining and get over it, at least you're safe 2:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! : I like this laser show 2:10 Berryleaf*the lights twirl around into a spiral* 2:10 Mirnish@Tyler, but Beth and Brick are not. 2:10 LlewellynIsAwesome!Brick is safe 2:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! Beth isn't 2:10 TylerWebkinzFanBrick got 13 2:11 Berryleaf*finally, the spiral zooms into a snowy house* 2:11 Berryleaf *Lindsay, dawn, and noah are smiling and giving eachother gifts* 2:11 TylerWebkinzFan Ok, shall we give the scores? 2:11 DerpyandDawn : Me... and Noah? 2:11 Berryleaf*and on their shoulders are squirrels* 2:11 Berryleaf *the landscape explodes and the lights go back on* 2:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! : I like this. This is the first thing Lightning did that was actually decent. I give it a 7 2:12 King Flurry51 *clap claps at Lightning* 2:12 TylerWebkinzFan I give it a 6, the squirrels are kinda scaring me tho 2:12 Izzynoah12Ooc: who has already went? 2:12 MirnishWOW A 7 AND A 6. 2:12 Berryleaf Thanks, but I couldn't do it without my little furry friend 2:12 MirnishEXPECTED. 2:12 DerpyandDawn : Question... Lightning considering your... inderiority how did you manage to pull this off? 2:12 LlewellynIsAwesome!Beth, Lightning, Brick, Staci, and Noah @Izzy 2:12 Berryleaf Hey, I know I'm dumb, but Lightning was born to make light shows 2:13 Mirnish@Whatever, this episode will be a elimination ceremony by last minute admin decision. 2:13 Berryleaf It's in my name 2:13 LlewellynIsAwesome!what? 2:13 SkyFanTDwhat are you talking about @mirnish 2:13 LlewellynIsAwesome!make up ur minds admins 2:13 Izzynoah12Thanks 2:13 DerpyandDawn : (CONF: He is obviously cheating...) I have to give it a 1 2:13 VeryUnknownFanJust hurry up please 2:13 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Lindsay do the math pls 2:13 TylerWebkinzFan And Lightning gets 14. You're still in. 2:13 Berryleaf Alright, well thanks to all of you anyways. 2:14 Berryleaf Lightning...out! 2:14 TylerWebkinzFan Sadie, you're up. 2:14 MirnishI said. THIS IS ELIMINATION CEREMONY. End, no last person goes home. 2:14 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *reads list* Jo ur up 2:14 Berryleaf*he steps back 3 feet* 2:14 SkyFanTDum no its not mirnish 2:14 TylerWebkinzFan Wait, who's going? 2:14 King Flurry51 confessional: Lightning impressed me, I admit this. I thought he was only a jock with a pecan nut instead of the brain, but eventually he's cool..in a sha-dumbfounding way. 2:14 Mirnish@Freddie, this is obviously rigged against FF. 2:14 SkyFanTDwe already agreed apon that 2:14 TylerWebkinzFan whichever one of those is ready can go 2:14 DerpyandDawnUh 2:14 SkyFanTDno its not 2:14 SkyFanTD wth 2:14 DerpyandDawnSorry 2:14 King Flurry51Rigged?These are the rules 2:14 DestructiveMilkshakeare you kidding 2:15 DerpyandDawnBut its a auto elim 2:15 VeryUnknownFanWorst merge episode yet 2:15 LlewellynIsAwesome!I'm not rigging 2:15 DerpyandDawn^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ @VUF 2:15 SkyFanTD^ @vuf 2:15 Mirnish@Everyone. I SAID. ELIMINATION CEREMONY. Also Scarlett isn't here. 2:15 DerpyandDawnSCARLETT 2:15 DerpyandDawn GO 2:15 SkyFanTDno mirnish 2:15 SkyFanTD im sorry 2:15 SkyFanTD you do not control this 2:15 DestructiveMilkshakeboth non-FF competitors got the highest scores, and the ones in it got the lower ones 2:15 SkyFanTDwtf 2:15 King Flurry51what about Dawn giving all the best scores to FF members, then? 2:15 Mirnish@Freddie, get the out of here, Milkshake is right. 2:15 TylerWebkinzFanBeth got a 6 from me 2:15 SkyFanTDwhy cuz he is in ff 2:15 SkyFanTD like you 2:15 LlewellynIsAwesome!I gave Beth a 5 2:15 ShawnFan14test 2:15 DerpyandDawnshe gave a 10 to staci 2:15 VeryUnknownFanWe agreed to an auto eliminaiton 2:16 LlewellynIsAwesome!not a low number 2:16 SkyFanTDat least jayden is being fair 2:16 VeryUnknownFanelimination 2:16 DerpyandDawnlol 2:16 Mirnish@Flurry, because I stayed on character. 2:16 DestructiveMilkshakelmao 2:16 VeryUnknownFanStop arguing, and continue the episode 2:16 SkyFanTDthank you jayden 2:16 TylerWebkinzFan Jo, you can go 2:16 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Jo pls start 2:16 SkyFanTD*vuf 2:16 DerpyandDawnbecause she was not paying attention 2:16 King Flurry51it's auto-elimination, we estabilished it at the beginning 2:16 DerpyandDawnOKAY VUF HURRY 2:16 DestructiveMilkshakeI have to go for a minute, have scarlett go last 2:16 VeryUnknownFan : I will go, but everyone needs to shut up 2:16 Izzynoah12So it's not winner choses to eliminate someone? 2:16 Berryleaf Does "everyone" include me? 2:17 King Flurry51no, it's autoelimination 2:17 TylerWebkinzFanThat's in squirrels shark behind izzy 2:17 LlewellynIsAwesome!no @Izzy 2:17 SkyFanTDno its auto elimination 2:17 VeryUnknownFan : *drags Gopher out, and growls in its ear* You better do what I say, or you will be a boot 2:17 DerpyandDawnEveryone: Shut up Lightning 2:17 Izzynoah12K 2:18 DerpyandDawn that I really like 2:18 VeryUnknownFan(Jo: *grabs a bunch of balls* we are going to juggle *hands gopher some balls to juggle, and Jo glares at it* 2:18 VeryUnknownFan : *grabs a bunch of balls* we are going to juggle *hands gopher some balls to juggle, and Jo glares at it* 2:18 TylerWebkinzFan Ooh! juggling! 2:19 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Is that a sport? 2:19 VeryUnknownFan : *starts juggling it, and notices that the gopher dropped one, throwing a ball at the Gopher* 2:19 King Flurry51((Jo is mistreating animals..let's see which score will be given by Dawn this time)) 2:19 DestructiveMilkshake0/10 episode 2:20 DerpyandDawn : *Gasps* How... How... disgusting... 2:20 SkyFanTDthis is African safari combined with indian dance 2:20 VeryUnknownFan : *sees the Gopher screwing up, and starts to juggle the Gopher with the balls* Here is the grand finale *throws them all in the air, and catches the Gopher* Who is the little cutie? 2:20 TylerWebkinzFan Ok I give it a 7 2:20 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Uhh, ok then. I give it a 5.6 2:20 VeryUnknownFanThe challenge was supposed to be a pageant dog race 2:20 King Flurry51 Conf: Jo is mistreating animals in front of Dawn:she's doomed. 2:20 DestructiveMilkshakewe all know that tyler and welly are going to rig against a member of ff, probably me, can we just go 2:21 DerpyandDawn : How... foul... I give it a negative 100 2:21 VeryUnknownFan : You know what, it is about time someone does something about your Witchy Poo *runs and punches Dawn* 2:21 Mirnish7 + 5.6 = 12.6, still on. 2:21 DerpyandDawn(Animals): *Pushes Jo away and growls at them* 2:21 TylerWebkinzFan Indid the math. It's -87.4 2:22 DerpyandDawn : Resorting to violence how despicable.... I have no words. 2:22 Izzynoah12Woah* 2:22 Mirnish : At least give her a 1 Dawn... she is going to... *does like if her neck was being snapped* 2:22 King Flurry51 *twitches at the scene* urgh, what should I do?Helping her or...uhmm....naaah, let's watch the show.*eats cheesy loops* want some, toxic rat? 2:22 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Ok *reads list* Scarlett is up 2:23 MirnishScarlett is last. 2:23 VeryUnknownFan : *pushes animals off, and runs to throttle her* I WILL resort to violence when someone NEEDS ti 2:23 Berryleaf I WANT SUM CHEESY LOOPS 2:23 Berryleaf Preparing a light show takes a lot of energy! 2:23 King Flurry51 ok, takes one, Lightbraining! 2:23 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Wait *reads list* Sadie is up 2:23 MirnishSo far placement: Beth, Jo, Brick, Noah, Staci, Lightning. 2:24 DerpyandDawn : No thanks Jo. 2:24 VeryUnknownFan : Chris, you are SERIOUSLY allowing her to give me a -100. Someone perform before I get bored 2:24 Berryleaf *takes out a cheesy loop which is immediately swiped by noah's rat* Hey! 2:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Chris is at the spa with Chef. Remember? 2:25 DerpyandDawn : Sit down Joanna 2:25 VeryUnknownFanSeriously, who is going? 2:25 LlewellynIsAwesome!Sadie 2:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! I said so above 2:25 VeryUnknownFanWhat is taking her so long 2:25 LlewellynIsAwesome!idke 2:25 Mirnish(OOC: Jo haves a 12.6, not a -87.4) 2:25 LlewellynIsAwesome!*idek 2:25 King Flurry51 Oops, excuse it, Light, it's trained to do this.*Launches Light another loop but again the rat is faster and eats it) 2:25 SkyFanTD I dressed my maggot in a bathing suit to compliment my outfit, and it also compliments the maggots body, I made sure that it wasn't made out of HUMAN made products, so the bathing suit is made out of NATURAL leaves. The maggot and I will be perfoming the tango, *begins to dance with the maggot 2:25 MirnishBeth is so far going home. 2:26 ShawnFan14 Conf: At least I wasn't in last place. 2:26 SkyFanTD *continues to tango with maggot 2:26 DerpyandDawn : *Unamused* 2:26 SkyFanTD *finishes dance with maggot 2:26 TylerWebkinzFan Interesting, but I give it a 5 2:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Eww what type of animal is that/ 2:27 SkyFanTD(Maggot) *tosses treat into Sadies mouth, while Sadie tosses treat into the maggots 2:27 DerpyandDawn : 0, How come none of you guys actually FEEL with the animal they are people too you know. 2:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! : THE NAMES TYLER 2:27 MirnishTyler said that he didn't haved dance on him sport book, over a 3 would be bias. 2:28 King Flurry51shut up 2:28 TylerWebkinzFan Hes not saying anything.. 2:29 MirnishIs true, is called continuity. 2:29 King Flurry51Owen quitting to save Scarlett's butts was BS because they never interacted. 2:29 LlewellynIsAwesome! : This thing you did was well planned. Tho I don't like dancing. But that Maggot is so cool. so I give it a 5 2:29 MirnishI give it a 2. Dancing is not a sport in my books. And I think Scott will hate me if I gave him a higher score 2:29 TylerWebkinzFan that is a 10. Sadie is now vulnerable 2:29 LlewellynIsAwesome!uh look at my reasoning 2:29 MirnishSadie is losing so far. 2:29 LlewellynIsAwesome!the whole Scott thing 2:30 SkyFanTDUM no offense but STOP CALLING IT RIGGECD 2:30 MirnishFreddie shut up. 2:30 King Flurry51was before of Fang 2:30 LlewellynIsAwesome!Sadie is losing 2:30 SkyFanTDNO WTF 2:30 TylerWebkinzFan Scarlett, you're the last one up 2:30 LlewellynIsAwesome!so how IS THE RIGGED 2:30 VeryUnknownFanHorrendous 2:30 SkyFanTDits not rigged and stop saying that your safe get the over it 2:30 MirnishFlurry you too shut up, Niks maked me Owen quit. 2:30 TylerWebkinzFan Scarlett, you may begin 2:30 DerpyandDawnguys 2:30 MirnishI'm being fair, not a selfish idiot, caring for other players. 2:30 DerpyandDawny'all are crazy 2:31 King Flurry51still makes no sense if you don't provide for a open plot in public room to explain that. 2:31 DestructiveMilkshake *walks in with mucket of pecans* Greetings judges. Today, me and my bunny will be performing an assortment of tricks. 2:32 TylerWebkinzFan A bunny? Ok 2:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! : What is an assortment? 2:32 DestructiveMilkshake *smirks* You'll see. 2:32 Izzynoah12Looks like Sadie is gone at f8 again 2:32 Berryleaf *nudges noah* I bet that bunny is as evil as her 2:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* Scarlett scares me a lot* 2:33 Mirnish : C'mmon Scarlett, you can do it. 2:33 King Flurry51 Probably she controlled his mind as she did with the Others. 2:33 Berryleaf Yeah, haha 2:33 DestructiveMilkshake *grabs pecan* As I have learned from training this bunny, it has the ability to teleport so. *goes up to bunny with pecan, feeds it it, and the bunny teleports with scarlett** 2:33 TylerWebkinzFan Getting impatient... 2:33 TylerWebkinzFan nvm 2:33 Berryleaf We're all out of cheesy loops 2:33 Berryleaf You still hungry dude? 2:34 Mirnish : Wow... this bunny is freaking insane... also is the first time I see him since TDROTI. 2:34 TylerWebkinzFan OMG WHST DID YOU DO TO THAT BUNNY 2:34 TylerWebkinzFan *WHAT 2:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! : THAT BUNNY IS LIKE DEFORMED 2:34 TylerWebkinzFan Maybe it's the pecan 2:34 Mirnish Scarlett never said that the bunny deformed. 2:34 DerpyandDawn : Cute! 2:35 SkyFanTD jeez no one needs your two cents in the judges scores 2:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : What is a pecan Lindsay? 2:35 Berryleaf Well I know I am! *takes out a watermelon and puts it on a table* 2:35 TylerWebkinzFan I don't know 2:35 King Flurry51 Well, Lightning * whispers* at least I'm sure you're not absolutely under her control, because...ehh..you are brr...ave and tough enough to stand with your own thoughts- 2:35 MirnishFreddie and no one needs your bitter ass telling me to shut up. 2:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Is that it? teleporting? 2:36 Berryleaf Thanks man! *grabs noah and tightly holds him* I know I can trust you 2:36 TylerWebkinzFan *falls asleep* 2:36 Berryleaf Anyways, time for some watermelon! 2:36 DestructiveMilkshake *teleports back with Chef and Chris* 2:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Okay seriously, why did u bring them back? 2:37 King Flurry51 *chokes between the muscles of him* K-! L-Lightning, I'm glad you trust me, but..there won't be a me anymore if you don't...aaaanf..leave the grip, before my bones crack. 2:37 Berryleaf(lighting) Oh, sorry dude! *lets go of noah* 2:37 Mirnish : WOW. She bringed them back, finally two sane judges... *claps and blows a kiss to Dawn* Fist bump girl. 2:37 VeryUnknownFanCan you wrap this up? It has been 6 mins 2:37 DestructiveMilkshake I apologize for the long wait. And I borught them back for this *takes pecans and throws them at Chef and Chris, and the bunny attacks them* 2:37 TylerWebkinzFan Where is she? 2:37 DerpyandDawn : Okay judges scores. I will go last. 2:37 Berryleaf Well that was 2:38 King Flurry51OOC:violence? 2:38 Mirnish : *claps* BRAVISSIMO SCARLETT! FINALLY YOU DID WHAT WE WANTED. 2:38 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Looks like Scarlett is trying to kill people again 2:38 ShawnFan14 Wow, Chef and Chris just got beat up by that bunny 2:38 TylerWebkinzFan Well she's not ever coming back here. I give it a 3. Sorry, no hard feelings. 2:39 TylerWebkinzFan It was also . 2:39 King Flurry51 conf: definitely Scarlett is scaring..brrr... 2:39 DerpyandDawn : Tyler, your turn. 2:39 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Well the long wait was awful, but hey thx for getting Chris and Chef hurt! So I give it a 2.9 2:39 DerpyandDawn : I give it a 9, Honestly Lightning's performance scared me more 2:40 Izzynoah12Bye bye sadie 2:40 SkyFanTDim so sorry izzy 2:40 Mirnish : *Jumps off her bench and hugs Sadie* Oh sorry Sadie... 2:40 Izzynoah12im totally fine 2:40 TylerWebkinzFan so Sadie is out of this game. Sorry Hurl of Shame 2:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! : I guess Sadie will be joining me at Playa-Des Losers 2:41 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Better then a maniac that tries to kill everyone 2:41 King Flurry51 well, goodbye, Sadie! 2:41 VeryUnknownFan : *confessional* I think it is pretty clear that the alliance is crumbling, and that we won`t amke it to the end 2:41 Mirnish : I got the highest score that means...? I won this challenge? 2:41 Berryleaf Well, time for some watermelon 2:41 TylerWebkinzFan wait 2:41 Izzynoah12ill just type myself 2:41 Berryleaf Okay 2:42 TylerWebkinzFan Jo got -87.4... 2:42 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Lightning won the challenge 2:42 Berryleaf How long do I have to wait to eat some fruit? 2:42 ShawnFan14 *solutes* Bye Sadie! 2:43 DestructiveMilkshake Sthrorry Sthadie 2:43 Izzynoah12 : Fine Whatever! Good luck trying to eliminate FF! You idiots! *runs to the hurl crying* 2:43 DerpyandDawn : Sorry... Sadie... Category:Blog posts